


恍如隔世 A million worlds closer

by Toutu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan回到過去和Connor成為朋友, M/M, 嘔吐恐懼症患者閱覽注意, 平行時空—原作分歧, 後續可能新增標籤, 提及上一條時間線中Evan和Zoe交往, 提及自殺, 日久生情, 時光旅行AU, 朋友到戀人, 焦慮症發作, 甜, 翻譯, 自殺傾向, 虐, 隱晦提及進食障礙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toutu/pseuds/Toutu
Summary: 句尾溢出嘴邊，接著他便說不出話了，因為他看到了那個身影。長長的棕銅色頭髮、一個郵差包、全黑的衣服和略有些剝落的指甲油。所有事情的起源有血有肉地站在那裡。「嘿，Connor！新髮型不錯啊，非常有校園槍手的味道。」我的天啊，Evan開始恐慌。現在有兩個可能：要不是這一切都是個變態的夢境，只為了提醒他玩弄這個少年的死造成了多嚴重的下場，或者，有可能是他得到了第二次機會。這個可能性非常低，但是——「我只是在開玩笑。」不管如何，他現在有機會說出他當時沒能說的話。一個Evan得到第二次機會與Connor相遇並贖罪的時光旅行AU





	1. 於是我們回到了最初

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A million worlds closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917882) by [viane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viane/pseuds/viane). 



> 嗚哇，第一次嘗試翻譯這種長篇的小說，謝謝作者viane給的授權，還有謝謝朋友們協助校稿，特別感謝朋友提供的中文譯名「恍如隔世」，我實在特別喜歡QQQQQ

Evan Hansen徹徹底底搞砸了。

只有這句話能形容他把事情弄得多糟。這一切都起於他謊稱自己認識Connor Murphy，那個自殺的少年，而且還不只如此，他過分到編出他們私下是最好的朋友這種彌天大謊！就為了什麼？得到他不曾擁有的家庭？他夢想中的女孩？為了不用再孤單一個人？

哈，他簡直太聰明了，如今一切真相大白，他甚至比以前更孤獨了。

坐在廁所隔間裡冰冷的地板上，Evan哭得幾乎要喘不過氣，溫熱的淚水模糊他的視野，他覺得自己就要窒息了。該死，他寧可自己窒息算了。

他不禁想知道，Connor決定自殺的時候是不是也這麼想。去他的，他知道Connor怎麼想，畢竟他當時鬆手了，不是嗎？但是Evan卻還是拿這個悲劇作為手段得到他想要的東西。

悔恨感快逼死他了。如果可以回到過去彌補這些天殺的錯誤就好了，他會實話實說，坦承自己對Connor一無所知，繼續過他平凡又無聊的人生。或者，如果可以再往前倒轉……也許他可以和Connor成為朋友，也許他可以認識真正的他，而不是那個編造出來的謊言，交換信件、擁有一個真正的朋友……那多棒啊，如果他那時知道就好了。

張口吸氣無數次，Evan抹去眼淚，並凝神看著眼前的地磚。他必須站起來，不能再逃避了，儘管這對Connor和他的家人而言只是個微小的彌補，他還是必須道歉。

Evan的掌心抹過手上的石膏，呼吸便猛然凝滯在喉嚨深處。

「什麼鬼？」，他驚慌了起來。

Connor的名字消失了。

一股異樣感迅速地在他體內升起。簽名去哪了？幾分鐘前它還印在那個位置，不斷地提醒他自己造成的慘狀。

忽然間，學校的鐘聲把他驚回現實。

  _這太奇怪了。_

記得沒錯的話，現在早就放學了，鐘聲應該不會再響了才對。他快步走到鏡子前，然後感到心臟一沉。他不記得今天早上是穿這套衣服。

「哇喔，好、好吧，這段編造的友情裡，我可不是在吸毒的那個，我不應該看見幻覺啊。」，緊張的低笑顯得相當沙啞，倒影裡的Evan看上去蒼白又驚恐，他的腳搶在腦子之前做出動作，短短一瞬他就跑了起來。

走廊上滿滿都是人群，還映照著早晨的陽光，周圍的對話討論著剛結束的夏天，過於充分的休息時間讓學生們一時無法適應這學期課程的難度，除此之外還有一股強烈的 _既視感_ 。 _到底發生了什麼事？不該有這麼多人留在學校，現在不該是早上——_

「哇，你鐵定是第一個打手槍打到手斷掉的人。」，他聽到Jared用往常般的嘲弄語氣說道。

認出這個場景的瞬間，Evan臉上的所有血色都棄他而去，他只覺得腦袋很暈，他的雙手開始出汗，心跳開始狂奔，雖然Jared還在說話，但Evan一個字也聽不進去。 _這絕對是在作夢，一個噩夢，要不是夢就是我找到了Connor留下來的「存貨」，因為這根本不可能——_

「——呼叫Evan？老兄？你怎麼啦？」

「……我從樹上掉下來了。」

「你從樹上掉下來了？」，Jared笑了起來，Evan從他身邊走過。他在過度換氣，他得快點離開這裡，此時的情景詭異得他無法承受。

「嘿，等一下！你今天是怎麼啦？你表現得超級奇怪，就算是以你的標準來說。」

Evan深吸一口氣。 _這只是個夢，冷靜點，你馬上就會醒來了。_

「我、我沒事！我只是有點……不舒服……」

句尾溢出嘴邊，接著他便說不出話了，因為他看到了 _那個身影_ 。長長的棕銅色頭髮、一個郵差包、全黑的衣服和略有些剝落的指甲油。

所有事情的起源有血有肉地站在那裡。

「嘿，Connor！新髮型不錯啊，非常有校園槍手的味道。」

  _我的天啊_ ，Evan開始恐慌。現在有兩個可能：要不是這一切都是個變態的夢境，只為了提醒他玩弄這個少年的死造成了多嚴重的下場，或者，有可能是他得到了第二次機會。這個可能性非常低，但是——

「我只是在開玩笑。」

不管如何，他現在有機會說出他當時沒能說的話。

在Connor回話之前，Evan深吸口氣。所有事情都見鬼去吧，反正他的人生早就跟廢物沒兩樣了，至少他也該試試第一次照著他心中想做的去做，就算這一切都不是真的。

「不要表現得這麼渾蛋，Jared。」，他的話語聽起來堅定、充滿信心又 _陌生_ ，讓周圍的人都往他們的方向望過來。 _喔天啊，這簡直比那個沒穿褲子的夢還糟。_

汗水慢慢匯集到他的後頸，這種感覺出現在夢中似乎太過真實了。 _不要像個孬種，不要大驚小怪，沒事的，這不是真的——_

「不好意思，你說什麼？」

Jared跟見了鬼一樣，Evan覺得這滿有趣的，因為Connor確實是鬼沒錯，然後， _天啊不要分心了Evan，大家都在看你，快說點什麼啊。_

「我說不要表現得像個渾蛋，你穿著這麼可悲的短褲，哪有資格嘲笑他的髮型。」， _哇喔，我絕對吸嗨了，我不可能說這種話，作夢都不敢。_

Jared都還來不及回應（因為他傻楞楞地僵在原地，無法組織任何文字），一個響亮的笑聲就響起嚇了Evan一跳。在他右手邊，是Connor Murphy笑得直不起腰桿的身影，雙眼還帶著笑出來的淚水。

「喔我的天啊，這真是太棒了，還好有人跟我一樣對那件褲子有意見。」

Evan的呼吸靜止了，那個帶點諷刺卻又有些真誠的笑聲讓他覺得自己接下來的恐慌發作都值得了。

「Fuck you，你們這兩個怪胎。」，Jared瞪了他們兩個一眼便離開了，但還是逃不過周圍的人起鬨的「喔喔喔喔喔喔喔」。

Evan吸了口氣，然後又一口，他手冒汗的程度達到了新高標，他的心跳奔馳得更快，身周的一切都顯得太過真實，同時卻又猶如天方夜譚。不論是不是夢，這都太刺激了，不論是不是夢，Connor他——

「哇喔，Hansen。」正在微笑。

他必須快逃離那裡。在Connor能再次開口前，Evan就跑走了。

※

整天過去了，Evan還是沒能醒來。在把早餐全吐出來並且又崩潰了第二次之後，Evan開始思考自己是否死了，而這裡就是真正的地獄。

看見石膏上的空白讓他非常不安，這害他上什麼課都無法專心。儘管他跟Jared的事很糟糕，他唯一能想到的就只有他多希望自己不用從這夢中醒來，他的現實太醜陋，早已亂成一堆分崩離析的碎片，讓Jared氣他遠遠好過他在「現實世界」的狀況，要是能留在這就好了，一切都會有所不同……

然而，這還是不能阻止他一想到要再次面對這位「世交」體內就產生巨大的焦慮感。

課一結束，Evan便盡快趕到電腦教室，他不知道自己該怎麼用現在這個狀態跟任何人交談。

  _也不會有人想來找我就是了_ ，他提醒自己。他倒是完全不後悔早上的事，畢竟那是正確的選擇，對吧？Connor值得有人幫他說話，就算那個人是遜咖Evan，當時嚇壞了的Evan，當時做了對他來說有史以來最勇敢的一件事的Evan，因為 _他不能再讓Connor死去_ 。儘管知道這些不可能是真的，Evan決定要做他希望當初的自己能做的事，現實可以等醒來之後再面對。

於是，他坐在那裡，再次寫著那封信。一開始，他想不起來自己為何要這麼做，而當他總算想起來，一瞬扭曲的表情隨著那段回憶一起湧上。

他想起那時Connor來向他道歉，卻因為那封信氣得發狂。 _他當然會生氣_ 。畢竟Evan在裡面寫到他妹妹，當時他連話都沒跟她說過幾句，後來更是沒跟她說過幾句實話，他是個渾蛋，Connor對他發火也是他活該。他的手開始發顫，腦袋瀰漫著自我厭惡。 _好吧Evan，數到十，你現在不能想這些，要沒時間了。_

隨著他開始打字的動作，鍵盤發出老舊的嘎吱聲。 _天啊，他們真的應該投資一些新的電腦設備。_

 

> **_親愛的Evan Hansen，今天會是很美好的一天，因為今天你要改變一切，你要做對的事，你不會再讓自己後悔了。就算這不是真的，你還是得做下去，這是你欠他的。_**
> 
> **_誠摯的，我_ **

 

Evan把信印出來，然後等著，等著， _一直等著_ 。

最後，他用力一頭撞在桌面上。 _他當然不會來，他這次可不用跟你道歉。_ 他站起身，手裡揪弄著衣服的下襬，忍不住低吟一聲。單是回嗆Jared是救不了Connor的，他必須跟他談談，他必須找到他——

在教室昏暗的燈光下，Connor手裡拿著他的信尷尬地站著。 _中獎。_

「所以……你的手怎麼了？」

Evan忍不住嘴角的上揚，笑出一個怪聲。Connor盯著他，表情狐疑到好像Evan的臉上長了兩個鼻子，但是沒有予以評論，只是耐心地等待他的回覆。

  _快點Evan，你還沒回應呢。_

「我、我從樹上掉下來了。」

「從樹上掉下來？喔，這真是我聽過最他媽可悲的事了。」

Evan緊張地笑了笑，「對、對啊，我、我知道。」

Connor東張西望了一會，顯然正試圖找到合適的話來說。

「嘿，我只是想說聲謝謝，呃，我是說今天早上的事，我沒想過你會那樣跟Kleinman說話，就…就為了我，那真的挺他媽酷的。」，Connor抓抓他的後頸，視線鎖在天花板上。他的聲調很柔和，讓Evan一時說不出話來，因為在這一刻以前，他只聽過Connor憤怒的語調。

Evan的神色光彩起來，又笑了笑，「是、是啊，我只是……我不能讓他對你說那種話，因為……你知道，被人嘲笑的感覺真的糟透了，對、對啊……」

Connor又揚起了微笑，而Evan發現，他很樂意去習慣這個笑容。他彷如看到那個人，他寫那些假信的時候一直幻想著的那個人——一個快樂的Connor，一個不總是……怒火中燒、不那麼悲傷、 _還沒有死_ 的Connor。

悔恨再次湮沒Evan，一絲悲痛的扭曲爬上他的臉。

「呃，沒人在你的石膏上簽名。」

Evan死盯著自己的腳尖，深呼吸，「是啊，我沒有朋友。」

Connor似乎被這個回答絆住了，他大概沒想到Evan會這麼直接，Evan自己也沒想到。

「嗯，我來簽吧，你有簽字筆嗎？」

輕嘆了口氣，Evan帶著恍惚的微笑將筆遞過去。看著那些粗黑斗大的字母再次出現在石膏上讓他的心稍稍靜了下來，他太過習慣看見這個名字，再看見它讓他覺得自己更完整了。 _不要再表現得跟個怪胎一樣了，你在想什麼啊？這個簽名可是屬於一個被你佔過便宜的死者，你簡直糟糕透頂——_

「現在我們都可以假裝自己有朋友了。」，一個哀傷的苦笑浮上Connor的臉。

「我們……」，Evan還來不及思考，話語就已經從他口裡掙脫而出。

「我們不一定要假裝，我是說，我、我們也許可以像、像真正的朋、朋友？當然，你不一定要答應，但我只是覺得，呃，我覺得其實我們滿類似的，我不是說你像我一樣遜！你比我酷多了，我喜歡你的髮型，還有指甲油，還有……對。」，他抬手按住自己的嘴，截斷這一串亂七八糟的廢話，然後又出現了，Connor Murphy的笑聲。

「你很有趣，Hansen，你想跟校園槍手當朋友？」，即便Connor努力想維持諷刺的語氣，他的聲音裡還是奇妙地混上了一絲悲傷和快樂的味道。

「你不是校園槍手。」，Evan有點認真過頭地反駁道。

「而、而且，我確定我想，你、你知道，這樣也許挺不錯的……？」

Connor嘆了口氣，雙手環在胸前，「喔，好吧，我想我沒意見，那之後見吧，Hansen。」，說完他正準備離開，卻又中途停下來，「喔等等，你的信在這裡……嗯，我想今天確實是不錯的一天。」

他把信交給Evan，接著背過身對他揮揮手，「明天見。」

有好一會兒，Evan就呆立在原地，死抓著信的那隻手停留在揮手的動作。

「再見……」


	2. 秘密信件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那些信成了一種習慣。

他沒有醒來。

一個禮拜過去了，每天晚上Evan都想著這就是最後了，夢要結束了，隔天卻又繼續在這個不同原本的現實中醒來。

慢慢地，Evan開始接受這個狀況。他是真的回到過去了嗎？關於Murphy家和Connor計畫的一切感覺似乎是個遙遠的記憶，遠得他難以觸碰，他幾乎可以相信這一切都不曾發生過。

但Evan知道不是如此。他能明確記得下一步會發生的每件事，也許記不清所有細節，但是隨著每天日常瑣事的開展，他心底不斷堆積上強烈的既視感。

一開始，他覺得這種體驗有如雲霄飛車，雖然他得承認，不必面對自己欠Murphy家的那句道歉令他的心靈平靜多了，但持續出現的預感再加上重新經歷這些過往讓他暈眩，他因此在廁所裡吐了不只一次。

所幸不是每件事都一樣。

畢竟，Connor Murphy還活著。

他還是一如既往地叛逆又易怒，他還是會對嘲笑他的人發火，他還是會在走廊上和Zoe吵架，但是要老實說的話呢？Evan真的很高興他活著。

讓Evan不太高興的是他完全無法靠近Connor。每當他想向他搭話，他的身體就不由自主地凍結在原地，混雜著後悔和恐懼的情緒阻止了他，畢竟他知道他們兩人從來沒有成為朋友的原因。他們在同個環境長大，也同是處在社交圈邊緣的人，但他們的性格簡直南轅北轍。Evan完全可以想像那個場景，他試著跟Connor搭話，結果對方因為聽見他的口吃而對他憤怒咆嘯，這個情況絕對不在他的承受範圍內。

_ 快啊Evan，只有你能做這件事了。 _

Evan一邊嘆氣，一邊繼續踏出腳步往學校走去，基本沒有在注意周遭的景物。就算Connor多盡力營造出他那個自信又漫不在乎的形象，Evan還是能猜到他其實很在乎，他想相信Connor就像他一樣。 _ 你只要……只要耐心一點就對了，好嗎？而且不要又慌了，你真的做得到。 _

他從口袋裡掏出摺好的信紙，這是他第十二次讀過裡面的內容。這封信是他寫給Connor的，他花了一週還加上很多很多修改讓它看起來有些重點，這才總算對內容稍稍滿意了。像是「拜託別死」和「抱歉我在平行時空騙了你的家人」這種話根本行不通。

_ 平行時空。 _ 每當他思考現在的情況，他就會過度換氣，還很有可能順便把早餐全貢獻給馬桶。老實說，他其實快嚇死了，但他到底在怕什麼？這是好事，不是嗎？宇宙決定再給他一次機會，讓他導正一切。

_ 但是這感覺起來像是他又逃避了，像是他在浪費時間，他根本不值得擁有這次機會。 _

他重複了幾次深呼吸之後走進校門，雙手死死纂著後背包的背帶。他當然不值得，但這不是為了他，Connor才是應該得到第二次機會的人，只要Evan能 _ 別再像個孬種，好好去和他說話 _ 。

還沒能意識到，他的雙腳就領著他來到Connor的置物櫃。他早上特地提早出門，想在學生人潮湧入之前到達學校，幸運的是，現在走廊上幾乎空無一人。他又讀了一次手上的信。

> **_親愛的Connor Murphy，_ **
> 
> **_如果打擾了你，我很抱歉，但是提議我們成為朋友的事，我是認真的，如果你還有興趣的話，我的置物櫃是34號，隨時歡迎你來聊聊。_ **
> 
> **_（還有，我很抱歉Jared對你這麼壞，他因為上禮拜一的事情還在生我的氣，抱歉他拿你出氣，真的很對不起）_ **
> 
> **_誠摯的，我_ **

他直接把紙塞進Connor的置物櫃免得自己又反悔，然後飛快地走開，全然沒有注意到遠處一雙被長髮略掩的藍眸始終注視著他。

※

接下來的整個早上Evan都在心裡自我折磨，因為一直到他在數學課的教室坐下，他才想起自己忘了署名。以前寫信的老習慣讓他完全忽略了這件事，最後他從頭到尾都沒告訴對方是誰留了那封信，說起來，Evan從來也不曾寫信給誰，又怎麼會記得一般來說要在最底部簽上自己的名字？

所有數字和老師的講解飛越他的腦袋，此時他的腦海只容得下自己愚蠢的錯誤。 _ 如果有別人也在這禮拜提議跟Connor當朋友呢？如果沒有別人，但他從此認為我是個連信都不會寫的白痴呢？他會不會覺得我知道他的置物櫃在哪很噁心？ _

_ 如果他死了怎麼辦？ _

好吧，他需要冷靜一下。他瞥了眼自己的石膏，知道自己做得到，畢竟他曾在集會上公開演講，還堅持過那支演講影片在網上瘋傳的時候，相較之下這根本不算什麼。

到了午餐時間，而Evan顯然不可能去學生餐廳，就算他沒有在躲Jared和Zoe（他在原本的時空做了那些事之後，怎麼有臉見她？ _ 天啊 _ ），他本來也不喜歡在那裡吃飯，那裡有太多人群的視線，太多機會可以出糗，去那裡本身就不是個好主意，所以他前往自己的置物櫃，想帶著課本去圖書館讀書。

他一打開置物櫃，一張紙條就從裡面掉出來。他的心臟頓了半拍，接著馬上開始閱讀這張筆記紙上倉促潦草的筆跡。

> **_親愛的Evan Hansen，_ **
> 
> **_我以為你對當朋友的事改變主意了，但看來你是瘋了吧，我是說，光看你嗆Kleinman的樣子就很明顯了，嗆得好啊老兄。暑假倒底他媽發生了什麼事？你摔下樹的時候撞到腦子了嗎？_ **
> 
> **_總而言之，你一直在道歉，別再這樣了，你不欠我什麼，而且Kleinman是個渾蛋這我早就知道了，我不敢相信你能容忍他這麼久。_ **
> 
> **_真要道歉的話，我才抱歉你因為幫我說話，結果現在都自己一個人了。為了補償你，這是我畫的Davies老師。_ **
> 
> **_誠摯的，我_ **

信紙上附了一幅他們英文老師的卡通塗鴉，那門課他們都有上，而Davies老師是個……非常有趣的人，Connor把他畫得很浮誇，讓Evan不禁笑出聲來。除此之外還有很多其他的小塗鴉，例如有個是Evan頭冒金星地坐在樹下（但那畫得有點可愛到不像他，Evan這麼想），還有一個他猜應該是Connor（順帶一提，他的自畫像完全不寫實，因為Connor本人……比那還要帥多了？），頭邊飄了一個對話框裡面寫著「Kleinman是渾蛋」。

這對Evan而言是個大驚喜，他沒想過Connor會這麼 _ 友善 _ ？尤其絕對沒想到他圖畫得這麼好，雖然字跡看起來很倉忙，但是塗鴉卻非常漂亮，有樹的那一幅甚至還上了色。

看了這些讓他想馬上回覆，他疾步走進圖書館，在角落的位子上連忙坐下，然後……在把筆記本從包包拿出來時弄掉了所有書。這讓他得到圖書館員的一個怒視，但他這次總算沒有糾結，只顧著把筆記本打開。擺弄了幾秒手上的筆，他抬手寫下回應。

> **_親愛的Connor Murphy，_ **
> 
> **_你考慮過去讀美術嗎？因為你的畫實在太讓我驚豔了，我沒想過你這麼會畫畫，我是說，不是我覺得你沒有這個能力，只是我從來沒想過這個可能，你懂我的意思嗎？_ **
> 
> **_還有，抱歉我總是一直道歉，我會盡量別再這樣了，抱歉我又在道歉了。_ **
> 
> **_Jared的事沒什麼大不了的，反正也沒什麼差別，不過我還是希望他能原諒我，如果就這樣失去一個……世交？那也滿可惜的。_ **
> 
> **_總之，你的畫很棒，而且我很高興你回應了。_ **
> 
> **_誠摯的，我_ **

這次，Evan在署名邊畫了一棵小樹。他把這頁從筆記本上撕下來摺好，然後直接前往Connor的置物櫃，到達之後先是疑神疑鬼地看了看周圍。 _ 如果Connor就和Evan當初捏造的一樣，不想讓別人知道他們的事呢？ _ 但他還是不打算讓這些疑慮阻止自己。確定沒有人在注意之後，他快速地把紙條塞進櫃子，然後往下堂課的教室走去。

※

這變成了一種習慣。

Connor還是繼續向世界展現他那種兇惡的態度，但每當他和Evan對上眼，他的表情總會柔和下來。而每次Evan看見Connor來到學校，他就慶幸他還活著。

某方面來說，Evan的所有問題都被往後順延了，唯一的優先事項只剩下好好認識Connor並像個 _ 好朋友 _ 那樣幫他度過難關，就如同他曾經說過的（沒錯，他還是每天都糾結著過去）。老實說，一開始他只是為了 _ 做對的事 _ ，但經過了兩週的信件交換，他發現他 _ 確實 _ 想跟Connor成為朋友。

是的，Connor總愛諷刺人，性格又負面，但總歸來說，他其實是個很好的人。再說，他很善於書寫，閱讀他的文字就像認識一個完全不同的人，Evan曾以為在那副暴躁又尖銳的外表下不會存在這樣的一面。

Connor漸漸開始抱怨學校、旁人、他的家人，但他也會談些他喜歡的東西，他會聊到音樂、電影和藝術，而且一定會把整張紙擠滿塗鴉，Evan則每次都比上次更驚嘆，他從不忘記稱讚Connor的作品，這讓對方附上的塗鴉越來越多。

作為回禮，Evan會談論樹，而且 _ 真的會附帶每棵樹的照片 _ ，Connor會叫他樹呆子，但還是繼續畫他提到的樹給他。

他們的溝通方式慢慢走向日記的形式，他們會記錄自己的一天，外加一些突如其來的想法。不知道為什麼，將這些都寫在紙上感覺這麼容易，有一次Evan驚訝地發現自己居然洋洋灑灑寫了四頁，這讓他由衷覺得開心。

有時候，他們交換的信息讓他很悲傷，他會在讀完Connor的信件式日記之後忍不住嘆息，不知道該如何幫助他。Connor和家人的關係不好，他們總是在吵架，而Connor的內心是那麼 _ 支離破碎 _ 。

有時候，紙上的筆跡會被暈染開，就像有水曾滴落在上面，Evan會用指尖輕撫過紙面，然後再次嘆氣。這類的信他會特別花心思回覆。

他們已經交換了手機號碼，但通常不傳簡訊，那些信件還是他們主要的溝通管道，少數的例外是當Connor沒出現在學校，Evan便會問問他是否沒事。Evan沒有一天不寫信給Connor，他想讓他知道他有多在乎，讓他知道有人在他身邊。

Evan還想和他說話，真正地跟他 _ 對話 _ 。他渴望聽見他的聲音，但每一次他想在公共場合跟他搭話，他就忍不住臨陣脫逃。

每日的信件來往持續了一個半月，接著就來了一個轉捩點。

這天，Evan看見Connor臉上掛著他所見過最傷心的表情來到學校。對其他人而言，那表情也許是傳達了「Connor很可怕」，但Evan對此更了解（這完全不是因為他每天都盯著Connor的臉，把他當天的表情跟信件裡描述的情緒做比對）。他沒辦法等到Connor回信，他必須要知道他怎麼了， _ 現在就要 _ 。

「嘿、嘿Connor。」，Evan怯生生地開口，想吸引那個少年的注意，但是……

Connor瞪向他，而且該死的，他看起來 _ 怒火中燒 _ 。

Evan向後退了一步，不知道該說些什麼，而Connor逕自繞過他，連一個眼神也沒留下。

「於————是，孤零零的小情聖就這樣被他暗戀的基友給無視了。」

Jared的手環上Evan的肩膀，令他嚇得跳起來，嚇人的不僅是他突兀的出現，還有他說的這句話。他發誓這傢伙挑了最糟糕的時機憑空出現，但至少他還是願意繼續跟Evan來往，這兩週以來，Jared又開始跟他說話了，他甚至都沒提到他叫他「渾蛋」的那件事，而Evan很高興他的世交回來了，不過……

「什、什麼？！Jared我、我沒有，我不是喜歡Connor。」

他的語尾漸弱成一句喃喃自語。

「老兄，我不知道你是想騙誰，我見過你看著他的樣子。」，Jared雙手互扣繼續道，「對Murphy家的人這麼沒有抵抗力啊？你下個該暗戀誰？媽媽，還是要直接攻略他家爺爺？」

「我的老天Jared，能不能 _ 拜託 _ 你閉嘴？」

「好啦、好啦，我只是開玩笑，但說真的，如果你想幫他吹——」

「 **我不想幫他吹——** 」

「如果這樣想才能讓你睡得著覺，那隨便你啦，老兄。」，他打斷Evan的抗議，停頓片刻等待剛才講幹話的氛圍淡去。

「總之，你為什麼不等他心情好點再去找他？他的表情看起來像是想殺人，我不懂你怎麼會覺得現在下手是個好主意。」

一個真正的好建議？ _ 出於Jared Kleinman之口？ _

「我希望他沒事。」，Evan嘆道，然後在聽見Jared刻意模仿的親吻聲之後尷尬地蜷起身子。

※

當天放學，Evan的櫃子裡有張小小的字條。

> **_親愛的Evan Hansen，_ **
> 
> **_今天狀況不太好，我不想談這件事，但早上的事我很抱歉。_ **
> 
> **_我知道這樣講很奇怪，也希望你不要會錯意，只是你可以不要在有其他人的時候跟我說話嗎？_ **
> 
> **_誠摯的，你最好的朋友_ **

看見最後幾個字，Evan的心臟不禁顫動。若是換了其他情況，他一定會因為Connor不想讓人知道他們的交流而感到非常沮喪，但現在他的心思完全無法放下最後的那行字。

_ 你最好的朋友 _ 。Connor從來沒有這樣稱呼過他。

他的視線再次掃過這封信，信上的文字比以往還顫抖歪曲，紙張的底部小小地畫了一個Connor，用文字泡說著「可以這樣叫你嗎？」。

他馬上掏出手機，開始編輯一封新簡訊。

_ Evan [3:04 pm] 完全沒問題。 _


	3. 如何訂披薩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan和Connor說著別人聽不懂的笑話。

Evan拿到Connor的字條之後，他們接下來的整個下午都在互傳簡訊。他發現這是第一次，他們以前從來沒有這麼做過。

說實話，他滿慶幸他們不是每天這樣做，因為現在都已經晚上了，但他的作業還 _ 完全 _ 沒動過。

> Connor [8:55 p.m.] 好吧…你聽好了   
>  Connor [8:55 p.m.] 外星人完全是真的好嗎？？說真的   
>  Evan [8:56 p.m.] 你都寫了五頁的論文告訴我外星人是真的了，我相信你
> 
> Evan [8:57 p.m.] 我敢說你的英文作業要是這樣寫一定會全拿A，那寫得真的很好   
>  Connor [8:58 p.m.] 英文課見鬼去吧只有歪星人該受這種折磨   
>  Connor [8:58 p.m.] *外星人   
>  Connor [8:59 p.m.] 我們一輩子都活在他們的謊言裡…他們不讓我們知道真相   
>  Evan [9:00 p.m] Connor，你是嗑嗨了嗎？   
>  Connor [9:03 p.m] 拜託當然沒有啊？？？？   
>  Connor [9:04 p.m.] 好吧也許有點   
>  Evan [9:05 p.m.] 扶額

「嘿親愛的，我要去工作了，我把錢放桌上了，你可以自己叫外賣，我早上就回來。」，Heidi邊說邊走進Evan房裡，正準備要出門。

「嗯哼。」，Evan模糊地應了聲，目光還停留在手機螢幕。

> Connor [9:06 p.m.] 哇靠hansen居然會寫扶額   
>  Connor [9:06 p.m.] 很快你就會開始寫些   
>  Connor [9:06 p.m.] 「真心不騙」   
>  Connor [9:07 p.m.] 「笑到脫肛」   
>  Connor [9:07 p.m.] 「來一發」，之類的狗屁

Evan輕笑，而他媽媽愉快地望了他一眼。

「喔喔，我家兒子在跟誰說話啊？」

他的臉轉呈深紅色，緊捏著手上的手機，「呃、呃，Connor？他是我同學，我、我朋友。」

Heidi的表情馬上變得神采奕奕，並伸手把兒子拉進一個擁抱，「那太棒了，甜心！你應該找個時間邀他過來吃晚飯！」

「是啊，當然……」，Evan撇過頭，感覺喉頭鎖成了一個結。Connor連當面跟他說話都不想，不過這也不能怪他，Evan確實很煩人，他連好好說話都做不到，而且又噁心，總是汗涔涔的——

「喔，我得走了，愛你喔！」

「我也愛你，媽。」，隨著她離開房間的腳步，他提高嗓子回應道。然後他嘆口氣，繼續看手裡的簡訊。

> Connor [9:12 p.m.] 順帶一提我不是在嘲笑你   
>  Connor [9:14 p.m] 你完全可以寫扶額或是來一發   
>  Evan [9:15 p.m.] 抱歉，我媽剛剛在跟我說話   
>  Evan [9:16 p.m.] 好吧，但我到底在什麼情況下會用到來一發？   
>  Connor [9:16 p.m.] 誰知道？   
>  Connor [9:16 p.m.] ;)   
>  Evan [9:17 p.m.]  **CONNOR你真的吸嗨了**   
>  Connor [9:18 p.m.] 好吧被你發現了   
>  Connor [9:20 p.m.] 你媽說什麼？   
>  Evan [9:21 p.m.] 她要去工作了，跟我說她留了錢讓我叫外賣   
>  Connor [9:22 p.m.] 喔不   
>  Connor [9:22 p.m.] 叫外賣會讓你很痛苦吧   
>  Evan [9:24 p.m.] 我想是吧？？我可以早餐多吃點就好   
>  Connor [9:25 p.m.] hansen   
>  Connor [9:25 p.m.] 老兄你得吃東西   
>  Connor [9:25 p.m.] 你連在學校都不吃飯的   
>  Evan [9:26 p.m.] 我是很餓沒錯，但我就是不想讓自己暴露在那個環境，你知道的   
>  Connor [9:28 p.m.] 發生了什麼不好的事嗎？

Evan深吸一口氣。 _ 我還在難過你不想當面跟我說話。 _

對啦，他最好可以直接這麼說。

> Evan [9:31 p.m.] 沒什麼，我只是討厭跟人講電話，還有等對方找零錢，還有讓自己出糗   
>  Connor [9:33 p.m.] 你住哪裡？？   
>  Evan [9:34 p.m.] 什麼？？？   
>  Connor [9:35 p.m.] 我過去一趟   
>  Connor [9:36 p.m.] 你得吃東西   
>  Connor [9:36 p.m.] 拜託？

他的心跳停了一拍，把最後幾則訊息又重讀了一次。Connor要過來？是因為這樣他們就能獨處了嗎？

_ 獨處。 _

_ 跟Connor。 _

這絕對會是個災難，他還沒準備好當面跟他交談。

經過片刻的猶豫，Evan顫抖著吐了口氣。 _ 管他的。 _ 他迅速打開訊息欄，輸入他家的地址，然後按下 _ 送出 _ ，免得自己改變主意。接著他一把將手機扔到床上，衝進廁所洗臉梳頭，有這麼一個瞬間，他還考慮要換套好點的衣服，但最後還是決定留著身上的睡衣。沒必要讓自己看起來太刻意。

他一邊走下樓，一邊不斷思考著Connor這一連串舉動背後的邏輯。他看起來真的很在乎Evan，而且 _ 老天 _ ，Evan從沒有這麼開心過，就連他之前和Zoe交往的時候都—— _ 別想到那裡去，那件事在這個時空裡沒有發生，忘了她，你對她而言就是個渾帳騙子 _ ——好吧，也許是他反應過度了，但是Connor不想讓人知道他們是朋友真的嚇到他了。

因為如果Connor真的覺得他很遜呢？雖然Evan也不會怪他，因為他 _ 確實 _ 很遜，但即便如此，他還是不希望Connor這樣看待他，甚至不想被人看到他們待在一起。

門上一個輕巧的敲擊聲打斷了他的思緒，他深吸了不只一口，不只兩口，而是整整五口氣，才總算站起身去應門。

「是我，呃，Connor。」，他聽見門外的聲音這麼說，微小的笑意攀上他的唇邊。Connor記得留意那些Evan說過會讓他感到焦慮的細節，包括在不知道門外是誰的時候開門有多痛苦，這個發現讓Evan安心不少。

他低著眼打開門，視線定在地板上，好像那是他這輩子見過最有趣的東西。Connor清了清喉嚨，「抱歉這樣突然過來，我只是、呃，Hansen，你必須吃點東西，我看到你今天中午沒在學校吃飯，希望你不介意……？」

感受到一股勇氣襲上，Evan決定抬頭。Connor的長髮向後梳成了一個凌亂的髻，一件骷髏造型的T恤穿在他最喜歡的黑色連帽外套下，那件外套簡直是他的信仰，Evan意識到他現在的穿著和今天在學校時一樣——包括緊身牛仔褲和靴子。

在他身後的車道上，停了一輛很好的車子。

「嗯、嗯，謝謝你為我擔心。」，Evan將目光瞥向一邊應道，同時尷尬地笑了一聲。

「我、我不知道你會開車？」

「喔，對啊，我自己沒有車，因為我把我的撞爛了，但我跟我媽借了車。」

不知道怎麼回事，但今晚最不令Evan意外的一件事就是聽到Connor把自己的車撞爛了。

「喔、喔，原來如此。」，他重重咽了口口水，「你可以進來，如果你想的話。」

Evan移動到旁邊，讓Connor有空間走進門內。他突然發現自己不知道手該放哪，他應該就繼續這樣站著嗎？ _ 天啊，不，那也太尷尬了。 _

他把手交叉盤在胸前。 _ 好，這樣好多了 _ 。

然而，等待Connor脫掉鞋子過程還是很煎熬。他到底為什麼要把鞋帶綁這麼高？經過了大約三十秒之後，對方連一隻鞋都還沒脫完，Evan開始覺得自己今天被上帝遺棄了。

Connor終於站起身準備跟他進屋的時候，Evan簡直感激涕零。他們不發一語地走進客廳。

在沙發上坐下來之後，畫面就變得更尷尬了。Evan甚至不敢和Connor對上眼，反胃感漸漸湧上。

「所以……你想吃什麼？」，Connor抓了抓他的頸子問道。

「呃、呃，什麼都可以，我想我們有20塊錢。」

Connor嘆氣，「Hansen，告訴我你想要什麼。」，他的聲音聽起來無比溫和，這和他的形象一點都不搭，但Evan對他的認識早就深於表面。Connor在信裡就關心過Evan的飲食習慣了。

「披薩還不錯。」，他在短暫的沉默之後開口，手還揉弄著自己的衣襬。沙發隨著Connor起身的動作嘎吱作響，他提起電話打給了某間披薩店。Evan眼角的餘光注意到，他講電話時從頭到尾不停地在房間中央踱步。

就算說Evan現在喜不自勝，都是低估了他的喜悅。他沒有想過會有人這麼在乎他，甚至願意在半夜開車到他家，就為了幫他叫食物—— _ 等等，Connor剛剛不是還嗨著嗎？這不是很危險嗎？—— _ 嗯，對，他以前有Zoe，但是他們的關係全建立在謊言上。

_ 這難道就不是謊言嗎？ _ 他腦內的聲音反駁道。 _ 你會這麼做只是因為這是你欠他的，你為了自己的利益玩弄他的死，你是出於愧疚才成了他的朋友。 _

Evan用雙手摀住自己的臉。 _ 停下來，快停 _ 。

「——Evan？Evan？嘿，你怎麼了？」

Connor蹲在他面前，擔憂地緊蹙著眉頭。

「抱歉，我……我只是走神了，我沒事。」

一隻手輕柔地落在Evan膝上，他用盡了所有意志力，好不容易才沒有因為這個接觸而顫抖。他感覺到Connor緊繃了起來，好像這才發覺自己有些越過界了，不過Evan並不介意這個觸碰，而Connor一察覺到對方無意阻止他，便明顯鬆了口氣。膝蓋上的拇指微顫，然後開始用指尖在原處畫起了圓圈，「是因為早上的事嗎？」

Evan一言不發，他連望向另一個少年的眼睛都做不到，又怎麼可能說得出話來？

片刻的靜默後，Connor接著開口，「聽著，我很抱歉，只是……我早上過得很糟，我那鬼態度傷了我媽的心，那時候我真的沒辦法跟你說話。」

他停頓下來，思索怎麼表達下一句話，「跟別人在一起的時候我總覺得我不像自己，我會覺得難以呼吸，就像受困了，只有用怒氣發洩才能擺脫這些感覺，但我不能這麼對你。」，他收緊了撫在Evan膝上的手掌，兩人的視線這才第一次相遇。

Connor的眼神非常……溫柔？眼裡同時透露著悲傷和親暱。Evan怎麼也無法理解為何Connor在他們獨處時表現得這麼不同，喜悅的情緒在胸腔綻開，而突然之間他就變得貪心了。他希望這個景象只屬於他一個人。

「要說這是唯一的理由是騙人的……」，Connor繼續說道，「但是另一個理由我現在不能說，總之……不要以為我不想跟你混在一起，你今天跟我說話我很開心，我一直覺得你大概不會想讓人看見你跟瘋子在一起。」，話語的結尾伴隨著一聲沙啞的乾笑。

「我還以為你、你不想讓人看見你跟遜咖在一起。」，Evan笑了，聽起來有些傷心。

一個刺痛的神情劃過Connor的臉，「才不是這樣，他媽什麼鬼，Evan，你才不是遜咖。」，Evan質疑地挑起眉毛，「好吧，也許你對樹有點奇怪的執著，而且我很驚訝你居然不抽麻，但這也不代表你是遜咖。」

「那『說話總是打結』這部分呢？」

Connor笑了開來，「喔靠，Hansen，你剛剛就沒打結啊！」

也許是因為Connor臉上滿足的傻笑，也許是因為他雙眼微微瞇起時的樣子太討人喜歡，也許是因為Evan發覺自己剛才確實沒有打結。

不管是什麼原因，他發現自己正微笑著回應Connor。

事實上，這是他好一陣子以來笑得最燦爛的一次。

Connor臉上的笑意一時間突然淡去，他的雙唇微開，嘴巴有好幾秒忘了閉上，最後才終於醒神似地眨眨眼，望向其它地方。

「所以，呃……」，他輕咳幾聲，從蹲姿站起來，要不是Evan知道這絕不可能，他真的會以為自己在Connor頰上看到一抹紅暈，「大概半小時披薩就會到了。」

「太棒了。」，Evan感激地笑著回道，「謝謝你為我這麼做，真的謝謝。」

他頓了一下才決定繼續自己的話，「我、我沒想過有人會為了 _ 我 _ 做這些事。」

好吧，這房間的採光鐵定有什麼問題，因為Connor臉頰上的紅看起來更深了。

「嗯，這沒什麼。」，他揉揉自己的後頸，「別客氣，Hansen。」

這次，在他們之間降臨的沉默似乎舒服多了。

Connor掃了一眼手機後把它塞回口袋，重新坐回沙發上，「說吧，樹呆子，你想做些什麼？但我發誓，如果你說要看自然紀錄片，我就要走了。」

Evan笑出聲來，盤起手回嘴道，「如果你提議看外星人紀錄片的話我才要走了，『真心不騙』。」，這讓他的朋友也笑了出來。

「不過我還是很願意跟外星人『來一發』的。」

Evan發出的呻吟大概連城市的另一端都聽得到。

「我決定跟你當朋友的時候可沒料到會是這樣。」，他邊說邊把腳縮到胸前，雙手抱在膝蓋上。

「我是我們學校的吸麻代表，Hansen，不然你當初是在期待什麼？」

「嗯，譬如你還是個中二， _ 還有 _ ，你還在聽My Chemical Romance的歌。」

Connor開玩笑地裝成被得罪的樣子，激動地回嘴，「首先，去你的，My Chemical Romance是這個世界所見證過最美好的奇蹟，第二，你覺得是怎樣？我在我家地下藏了間重口的性愛地牢，裡面放了SM道具之類的鬼嗎？喔，也別忘了蝙蝠跟骷髏。」

他語氣裡的諷刺基本上都要溢出來了，但這個回答還是讓Evan笑得差點嗆死。

「我、我想我們現在從重口性愛地牢進階成外、外星人性愛地牢了？」，他靦腆地開口，把頭埋進膝蓋裡。 _ 他真的、真的很希望開這種玩笑沒關係—— _

Connor仰著頭大聲狂笑。 _ 哇喔 _ ，Evan絕對有辦法習慣這畫面。

「好吧，先聲明了，我沒有外星人性愛地牢，但我也許有一堆未知生物紀錄片收藏。」，Connor滑下沙發，躺倒在地上，他的身體有一部份擠到咖啡桌下，讓他的姿勢看起來十分彆扭……卻又有些可愛？某種程度上？

_ 等等，什麼。 _

「我還是無法理解你居然是個未知生物狂熱份子。」，他搖了搖頭，現在不是想這些事的時候。

「我有很多空閒時間，0個朋友，還有吸嗨之後遭遇的各種詭異經驗，所以，對，就這樣了。」

Evan哼著歌滑下地板，躺在Connor身邊。他們進入一種舒適的寂靜，彷彿他們在信件和文字裡的樣子漸漸甦醒過來。

※

披薩終於送到之後（比預定的時間晚了幾乎二十分鐘，容Evan補充這個細節），他們到樓上Evan的房間，聽著Connor手機裡的音樂，天南地北地聊著。

Evan止不住自己的微笑，他覺得自己這樣有點噁心，但 _ 天啊，他就是停不下來 _ 。真正的Connor比他想像的要好太多了。

_ 這並不代表他是完美的，但這正是他最棒的一點 _ ，Evan想道。這個Connor了解他，而且說話時總是努力避開會傷到他的話，他跟Jared完全不同，Jared基本上時不時就在嘲弄他。

Connor不嘲笑他，而是 _ 逗他笑 _ 。

他們玩得非常開心，一切都進行得無比順利。

直到Connor接到一通電話。

他們那時在討論關於艾薇兒的陰謀論（ _ 我告訴你，Hansen，證據全都擺在那了，她不可能還沒死！ _ ），然後Connor的手機就震動了起來，他皺起眉頭離開床，Evan馬上就注意到他變得多緊繃。

「幹嘛？」

出現了，走廊上的那個Connor。他的嗓音拉低，一瞬間就轉成暴怒的語調，「媽的，Zoe，我沒在殺人，冷靜點。」，他開始在房裡來回踱步，「如果是他們想找我，那為什麼他媽是你打給我？」，又一陣沉默，「聽著，Zoe，我他媽不在乎，我只是出來玩玩——不，我沒在嗑藥，嗑藥的話，我他媽特地出門幹嘛？」

對話還在持續，而Evan感到自己很渺小。他希望Connor能用他們獨處的樣子面對所有人，他希望他不用看到Connor臉上受傷的表情。

「——別煩我，拜。」，他掛了電話，再次攤回床上。Evan扯弄著自己運動褲上的繩子。

「呃，Connor？你還好嗎？」

這個問題幾乎沒有意義，Connor一點也不好，看就知道了，他的身體發著抖，臉整個埋在枕頭裡。雖然花了點時間，但最後他終於抬起頭，深吸了口氣，這似乎讓他平靜了些。

「他們叫我回家，他們覺得我在吸可卡因或什麼鬼的，我不知道他們為什麼總叫Zoe打給我，好像他們受夠我了，所以就把負擔都推到Zoe身上。」

「喔、喔，所以你得回去了嗎？」，Evan問道。他知道Connor該走了，那是理所當然，畢竟現在都已經——喔靠，兩點了，只是他還不想讓這個夜晚結束。

「我……」，Connor望著天花板，他安靜了一下，考慮了各種選項之後才又開口，「我可以留下來嗎？」

「嗯、嗯，好啊，當然！」，Evan的回答也許有點太過渴切了，Connor給他一個小小的微笑。

「你可以睡我房間，我會去我媽房裡睡，反正她今晚本來就不回來。」

他摸摸裹著石膏的手臂，不知道接下來該說些什麼。

Connor輕柔地握上他的手臂，臉上還徘徊著一絲方才殘留的厭惡，但已經變回Evan那晚初見的Connor了。

「讚啦，謝啦。」，他的掌心輕輕抹過石膏上粗黑的字體，「沒有別人在上面簽名。」

「呃，對啊……」

「你有簽字筆嗎？」


	4. 週六早餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你給自己找了個好男孩，兒子。」
> 
> 我。  
> 的。  
> 天。
> 
> 「媽！」，Evan壓著嗓子低吼，而她只是笑著站起身離開。

Evan醒來時第一眼看見的是幾束晨光，透過他媽媽房間的紅色窗簾投射進來。

一時睡昏頭的他甚至無心理解自己身處的環境。

他媽媽的床是世上最舒服的地方，床墊已經年久磨損，但是床單永遠都泛著玫瑰花香，這讓他想起自己的童年。過去，只要他做了惡夢或是過了糟糕的一天，他就會來到媽媽的房間，然後她會給他唸故事，他總是想保持清醒直到故事結尾，但大多數的時候，沉重的眼皮都會背叛Evan的努力。

眨眨眼，他的意識漸漸流回大腦，目光追逐著陽光下飄浮的灰塵。他伸了個懶腰，轉而看向牆上老舊的掛鐘。

_ 早上9:15 _

冷汗馬上在他的後頸爆發。

首先，他總是早上六點起床。

第二，今天是週六，也就是說……

他媽媽八成已經到家了。

每個禮拜六是他們共進早餐的日子，因為這是Heidi每週唯一的假日，她以前的週末總是很忙碌，但自從Evan摔斷了手，她就決定禮拜六都留在家。

通常來說，Evan會很高興見到他媽媽，她的存在總能讓他放鬆，讓他在無法承受的焦慮感中稍稍舒心。然而，這一次……

這次的情況和他們往常的週六有這麼 _ 一丁點不同 _ ，而Evan完全慌了。不知道他媽媽有沒有察覺 _ 究竟發生了什麼事 _ 。

他無法相信竟然會發生這種事，他 _ 從來不曾 _ 睡過頭，今天會這樣唯一的原因就是他昨晚和Connor一起熬夜到凌晨3點。而Connor現在就 _ 睡在Evan的房裡 _ 。而Evan的媽媽就在 _ 樓下 _ 。

_ 我的天啊。 _

他該怎麼向他媽解釋自己帶了朋友回來？當然，他媽媽一定會小題大作（ _ 好的那種小題大作，大概 _ ），但是在「向媽媽介紹你的朋友」這個領域上他一點經驗都沒有。

坦白說，這大概不是什麼大事，不過這可憐的孩子之前只有Jared，而Jared會跟他講話只是因為他們的父母互相認識，所以他不算。

假如他媽媽不喜歡Connor呢？假如她一眼就看透Connor的靈魂，然後決定她不想讓Evan跟一個癮君子作朋友怎麼辦？

天，假如 _ Connor _ 不喜歡他媽媽呢？

現在回想起來，Evan發現他從沒見過Connor在大人面前禮貌的樣子。他在他媽面前會怎麼做？他會對她發怒嗎？喔天，有太多事情可以出錯，他的思緒已經朝那些最糟糕的結果跑去。

Connor _ 死去 _ 的結果。

他暫停一切思考，開始深呼吸。 _ 吸氣，吐氣 _ 。他知道自己想多了，世界不會因為他介紹他們認識就毀滅的，再說，他留在樓上越久，就只會越慌。下定決心之後，他起身衝下樓，不給自己後悔的機會。

結果原來Heidi就只是坐在廚房裡喝著咖啡，她的眼睛停留在報紙上，一邊大致瀏覽報上的文字，一邊隨意哼著旋律。她看起來很疲憊， _ 她看起來總是那麼疲憊 _ ，這讓Evan有種罪惡感。她一直以來為了他如此賣力地工作，但他卻無視她的付出，為了一個根本不屬於他的家庭而將她拋棄。

Evan嘆息，他永遠也忘不了他做過的事，永遠也無法心安理得地接受這個他不配擁有的第二次機會。

但對於他們還能回到原來美好的母子關係，他還是深切地感激。

「早啊，親愛的！」，她從報紙上抬眼對他微笑，「你一定睡了一夜好覺吧？今天早上發現你在我床上的時候，我很驚訝呢，發生什麼事了嗎？」，笑容還掛在她臉上，但Evan看得出她眼裡閃著擔憂。

_ 告訴她Connor的事。 _

「呃、呃，不，一切都很好。」，Evan說著在桌邊坐下。

_ 天啊。 _

「好吧，甜心。」，她看起來完全沒有被說服，但她總是努力尊重他的個人空間，對此Evan很感恩。

「你現在想吃早餐嗎？」

他咽了咽口水，這才注意到胃部強烈的空虛感，但他不想吃東西，至少現在不想。 _ 你大概該等Connor起來 _ ，他在心中對自己說道。

「不，還、還不用，我不餓。」

 一個突如其來的笑容讓Heidi的眼神明亮起來，她接著開口。

「說到肚子餓，我看到你昨天訂了披薩！我真為你感到驕傲！」，她伸手捏了捏Evan的手背。她的碰觸相當安撫人心，她的眼神如她所說的那樣寫滿驕傲和喜悅，一切都讓Evan心虛。

_ 媽，那不是我，是我朋友來家裡了，還有我發誓那些披薩裡沒有摻大麻，拜託不要討厭我的朋友—— _

「是、是啊，哈……」，他盯著自己的手，不自在地扯了扯嘴角。

他為什麼不告訴她就對了？

「嘿——」，她拖長了尾音，「你的石膏怎麼啦？」

Evan轉眼望向手臂上的石膏。

昨晚，Connor點出沒有其他人在上面簽名之後，就抓起彩色筆開始在上頭塗鴉，到他大功告成，石膏上便一點空隙也不剩了。曾經空蕩蕩的石膏，此刻被Connor的名字和Connor的圖畫給覆滿。

Evan很喜歡它現在的樣子。非常喜歡。

「啊，就是……」，他把手放在大腿上，讓手臂隱藏在桌子下面，「有個朋友過來了，記得Connor嗎？我、我昨天晚上，呃，跟妳提過他。」，他感覺到自己的臉頰脹紅。

「那太好了！但他為什麼要這麼晚過來呢？」，她臉上是個燦爛的笑容，眼裡還藏著一種Evan說不清的光芒。他不喜歡她說這句話時得意的樣子。

「我……我沒辦法自己叫食物，他、他很擔心我，所以他就過來幫忙點了披薩，我希望這樣沒關係……？我不想為了問這種事，在妳工作的時候打電話吵妳。」

「沒事，你隨時想邀請朋友都可以。」，他媽媽臉上安慰的笑意在他試圖撫平焦慮時有奇蹟般的功效，「我只希望我當時能留下來見見他，他聽起來真是個好孩子！我都不知道現在的年輕人這麼關心他們的朋友。」

Evan也不認為現在的年輕人會這麼做，但他無從探詢一個人為了幫助朋友會做到什麼程度，因為他的人生從沒出現過像Connor這樣的人。

「嗯，其實——」，他的聲調比他原本預期的還高了不只一點，他停下來清了清喉嚨，才語帶試探地接著說，「其實他還在這裡……？還在睡……？」

_ 好，他說出口了，這到底為什麼這麼困難？ _

Heidi眨眨眼，然後立馬笑開了臉，「太棒了！所以你在等他一起吃早餐嗎？」

可惡，他媽媽太了解他了。

「對、對啊，呃……我不想吵醒他。」，他用指尖敲著桌面。

Heidi似乎對這個回答很滿意，因為她沒打算繼續問問題了。屋內的空氣靜了幾分鐘，於是她攤開報紙繼續回去閱讀，和剛剛唯一的區別是，現在她時不時就投給他一個心照不宣似的詭異眼神。Evan不知道發生了什麼事，但是至少他媽媽看起來很興奮。

現在只要Connor不討厭她就行了。

※

大約十點左右，樓梯在一串腳步的重量下吱吱作響，Evan深呼吸後轉而面向來人，然後 _ 天啊 _ 。

昨晚Connor顯然不會帶著睡衣，所以Evan得借他一套。問題是Connor似乎拋棄了睡褲，因為他走進廚房時身上只穿了一件四角褲和Evan的T恤。

_ 喔。天啊。 _

Connor一注意到Heidi的存在就全身僵住了，有這麼一秒他看似想離開這裡，但最終還是向前走到桌邊坐下。

「嘿！你一定就是Connor吧？我是Heidi，總算能見到你真是榮幸。」，她向少年伸出手，而對方微微弓著背回應這個握手，看來有些侷促。

「我也很高興見到妳，Hansen太太。」，他應出的聲音以那個Connor Murphy而言也許太過沉靜了。

Heidi從椅子上站起來，望著兩個男孩，「我想我能幫你們做個歐姆蛋，你們覺得呢？」

嗯，這時候的Evan已經餓到什麼食物聽起來都是好主意了，他點點頭，偷偷瞄向在身旁的椅子上坐立難安的Connor。

「呃，我吃素，所以只要沒有肉就好，如果不會太麻煩妳的話，要吃麥片我也不介意。」，Connor聳聳肩望向外頭，還是看得出他的緊張，不過至少他的聲音已經恢復原狀了。

「沒關係，我能駕馭素食歐姆蛋，再說，今天換換口味也不錯，對吧Evan？」

Evan心不在焉地點點頭，還在消化自己之前都不知道Connor吃素這件事。他怎麼會沒注意到呢？現在想起來，很多事都合理多了。突然間，一個想法跳上腦海。

「是因為你之前說的那部關於牛的陰謀論紀錄片嗎？」

他扭頭面向Connor，看見他的朋友嘴角微揚。

「嘿，是 _ 陰哞論 _ ，不要忘了這麼棒的雙關，然後……算是吧？對我來說，吃動物感覺很噁心。」，他抬眼盯著天花板一會兒，「但沒錯，是因為那部紀錄片。」

Evan笑著搖搖頭，而Heidi面色愉快地看著兩個男孩，接著轉身快手快腳地開始準備下廚。

於此同時，Connor打著呵欠伸了個懶腰，他將雙手和腦袋俯上桌子，「所以，你昨晚睡得如何？」，幾縷頭髮落在他臉上，Evan得遏止心中那股替他把髮絲撩到耳後的衝動。

_ 等等，什麼？ _

「呃！很好！那你呢？」，他的回應顯得有些過於急忙。 _ 真是太自然了 _ 。

「睡得比我這幾個月以來都好。」，Connor的嘴角彎起一抹弧度，「誰猜得到一夜好眠的關鍵居然是你的床，也許我該把它偷回去？」

「請不要偷我的床。」，一個尷尬的笑聲從Evan胸腔傳來，他抓抓自己的後腦勺，「但想睡在我床上的話，隨時請便——呃，當然不是我睡在上面的時候，或是嗯，我睡在那兒的時候你還是可以—— _ 呃，我是說 _ 你可以把我踢下床，我可以去睡沙發，或我媽的床，我不是在提議我們睡在一起，你知道的——」

Connor呆滯地眨眨眼，完全被Evan的反應弄愣了，他花了點時間消化完這一長串，最後他笑了。

「老天，Hansen，你簡直是尷尬之王啊。」

Evan扯出一個不太真誠的微笑，揉著自己的臉頰，「我、我知道。」

「不是說這是件壞事，我滿喜歡的。」

不知為何，Connor傳達著好感的神情只讓他更不好意思了，他將身子沉進椅子裡，任由這份不自在的寂靜降臨。呸，好像Connor比他好到哪裡去似的。

一段長長的靜默之後，Connor再次出聲，「但是，呃，還是謝謝你的好意，我會記著的。」

Evan只擠得出一句「沒問題」。

_ 尷——尬。 _

他們就繼續坐在那兒，到Heidi送上早餐為止他們甚至看都沒看對方，就連上了早餐都沒讓詭異的沉默結束。經過折磨般的幾分鐘，Evan的媽媽決定試著打破僵局。

不幸的是，她的策略是提起對高三生而言最煩人的一個問題：

「那麼，Connor！ _ 你大學想念什麼呢？ _ 」

Evan馬上繃緊了神經，他的思緒轉到不久前Connor寫給他的一封信。

那是一封……特別的信，那種Evan必須額外花心思回覆的，即使現在他都能幾乎回憶起信裡的每個字。

> **_親愛的Evan Hansen，_ **
> 
> **_我父母一直在講大學的事不肯閉嘴，這也許是能逃離我家這個鬼地方的好辦法沒錯，但我到時還是得依靠他們。老實說，我從沒考慮過去上大學，我從不覺得自己能活那麼久，久到有必要考慮這件事。_ **
> 
> **_我很迷惘，我就連現在的人生都無法應付了，更無法想像自己怎樣才能承擔更多。_ **
> 
> **_如果我能找到一件我熱愛的事情，也許我就會有動力活下去了，也許那樣我就不用每天早上問自己起床的意義何在，也許我就能填補心裡的空洞。_ **
> 
> **_但那只是樂觀的想法，我有時候覺得自己已經破碎得太徹底，甚至沒有資格期望自己會找到能填補內心的東西，想到自己永遠也找不到那件讓我願意奉獻一生的事，我就覺得害怕。_ **
> 
> **_我……在遇到你之前都已經放棄了。現在我得到一些希望，但希望是很可怕的，對我而言那只會造成失望。_ **
> 
> **_抱歉把這些負面情緒都倒在你身上，謝謝你願意聽（還是讀？）。_ **
> 
> **_誠摯的，我_ **

僅是回想起這封信就讓Evan的心臟一陣鈍痛，他看得出來Connor沒告訴他所有事，這些都只是冰山一角，在此之下還有更多，更多更多。

天，為什麼他媽媽一定要選這個話題？這絕不可能好好收場。

等待Connor回應的時間，每一秒感覺都像過了一小時。他為什麼不回答？他為什麼一句話都不說？

他要生氣了嗎？

Evan覺得他的歐姆蛋快湧回喉嚨了。

好吧，他需要分散注意力， _ 現在就要 _ 。為了尋找能吸引注意力的東西， _ 什麼都好 _ ，他勉強將視線投到Connor的方向。看見Connor沒穿他標誌性的連帽外套感覺很奇怪，他精瘦的手臂看起來很赤裸而且——

Evan瞪大了雙眼，覺得心口上像是被捅了一刀。

Connor的手臂……確實赤裸著。赤裸又 _ 佈滿傷痕 _ 。

「喔，我在考慮去讀藝術學院。」，就在此刻Connor回應了，Evan扭頭的速度幾乎堪比鞭子，而另一個少年瞥向一旁，薄薄的殷紅蓋上他的雙頰。

「嘿，那真棒！你很喜歡畫畫對吧？我看到Evan的石膏，看得出來你很厲害。」

Connor的表情似乎因為這些話而明亮起來，他搓揉著後頸露出一個難為情的笑容，「我不知道我到底夠不夠好，但我還是想試試。」

「我知道你一定會做得很好的，甜心」，Heidi握住他的手。有這麼一刻，Evan確定Connor會縮回手，但他沒有。「我相信你做得到。」

這個交流讓兩個少年都驚呆了，Connor的眼睛差不多有盤子這麼大，而且他看起來像是要哭出來了。Evan怪不了他，他媽媽基本就是個聖人。

而且說實話？Evan自己也有點想哭，內心所有的快樂讓他幾乎難以招架。聽到Connor談論未來？他想不到有什麼能讓他更開心了。

最終，Connor輕咳兩聲站起來，順手收拾桌上的空盤子，「謝謝你們的早餐，我來洗盤子。」

他明顯是想逃避後續的談話，但沒有人點破，再說，他餐後幫忙收拾的舉動非常禮貌。

Evan其實……有點訝異，他當然不覺得Connor會像個渾帳，但也絕對沒有預期到他會這樣表現？他知道Connor有很多理由討厭大人，多到他的厭惡幾乎合情合理，但是……他好像不介意有Evan的媽媽在場？這麼說起來……

Heidi用手支著頭，稍早眼裡怪異的光芒如今也還在跳動，貌似還變得更強烈了，她朝Connor瞥了一眼，微笑。

「你給自己找了個好男孩，兒子。」

我。

的。

天。

「媽！」，Evan壓著嗓子低吼，而她只是笑著站起身離開。

留給她兒子的只剩滿腔的不可置信。Evan忍不住呻吟出聲，他簡直不敢相信他媽媽剛剛暗示了什麼。

Connor挑起眉毛，但沒對此多說什麼，「你媽滿酷的。」，他沖著手裡的杯子時提道。

「我想你是指很丟人。」，Evan的聲音很含糊，掩蓋在他摀住臉的雙手之下。

「不懂你在說什麼，她是有點浮誇啦，但跟我媽根本沒得比。」，Connor皺了下眉，Evan無法判斷這是因為他們現在的對話，還是那些濺到他衣服上的水，「我媽是那種一發現我抽了麻就會把我從學校扯回家的類型， _ 那 _ 才叫丟人。」

_ 喔，感謝上帝 _ 。Connor看來是真的沒聽到Heidi剛才暗指他是Evan的男友，因為如果他聽到了，Evan大概就得改名換姓搬到西雅圖去了。

他媽媽到底為何會這麼說？Jared作弄他是一回事，但他媽媽？ _ 這就真的令人擔憂了 _ 。為什麼他們兩個都這麼確信他被Connor掰彎了？他們只是朋友，對， _ 只是很好的朋友 _ ，甚至說得上是最好的朋友！

太忙於處理此刻腦內上演的認知危機，Evan甚至沒察覺到水龍頭的水聲已經停下，直到Connor在他身邊坐下，他才發現碗盤都洗好了。

「嘿。」，Connor模糊地咕噥了一聲，抽出從方才開始就夾在髖骨和四角褲鬆緊帶之間的手機（Evan _ 絕對沒有盯著看 _ ，如果他頰上的紅深了一個色階，也絕對不是因為這個，而且為什麼Connor不穿褲子？ _ 天啊 _ ）。對他朋友內心的掙扎毫無所覺，Connor慵懶地點著手機螢幕。

即使現在，Evan還是忍不住盯著他。這一切都真實到不像夢境，但眼前這情景本身又太超脫現實。

Connor Murphy本人，活生生地（順帶一提還半裸著，這是《如何讓Evan Hansen感到不自在》一書中的新增條目）坐在他身邊，就在一夜留宿之後的早晨，就在他稱他為 _ 最好的朋友 _ 之後隔天。

所以Evan繼續盯著他，幾乎能說是不知羞恥地盯著。他的目光追隨著Connor指尖的動作劃過手機表面，他指甲上的黑色指甲油已經斑駁得嚴重，但Evan喜歡那個模樣。那是這麼獨特，這麼有Connor的風格，就像他那身黝暗叛逆的衣服，還有他的長髮，這些都深受Evan的喜愛。

他望向他朋友的臉，陪襯著永遠無法馴服的亂髮，幾束陽光從銅棕色的髮絲流瀉而過，讓其鍍上一層金光。

一股不好的預感在Evan胸中升起。

他身邊的好事總是不長久，掛鐘傳來的微弱滴答聲就像在倒數慘劇的到來，遲早會有事情出錯的。

而當Connor鎖緊眉頭，Evan意識到所謂的遲早就是 _ 現在 _ 。

他看著他朋友瞪著手機的屏幕，臉上的怒容漸盛。

「嗯、呃，還好嗎？」

Evan的聲音聽起來沙啞又緊繃，他感覺得到自己全身上下都在冒汗，因為還沒準備好迎接對方的回答而將視線轉開。如果Connor是注意到了他目不轉睛地盯著他看呢？如果他發現Evan有多怪異、多噁心——

「我家人。」，Connor嘆氣道，「——我是說， _ Zoe _ 一直不斷騷擾我，我不知道她到底有什麼好在意的，我很確定她更希望我死了。」，一聲苦笑脫口，他將手機扔到桌上，過大的力道讓手機滑下桌沿落在地上。

砰！地一聲巨響在寧靜的週六早晨中回響。

「不是這樣的！」，Evan想都沒想地叫出聲。

「你哪裡會知道？」

Connor對他皺起眉，明顯被激怒了。整個情況急轉直下，Evan的心跳過於激烈，就連耳根都能感受到傳來的震動，想到他朋友可能發現 _ 他所知道的事和過去所做的一切 _ ，一股不合理的恐懼感便襲來，讓他暈頭轉向。

最後，Connor扭開視線，將雙肘撐在桌子上。死寂充斥整個房間。

「你、你是不是得走了？」，Evan笨拙地摸索自己能說些什麼，最後這麼問道，他的聲音在句尾分岔。

「靠Hansen，如果我打擾到你了，你可以直接叫我滾就好。」

恐慌感進駐，Evan不知道自己做錯了什麼，他只希望 _ 他的 _ Connor能回來。

「我、我不是那、那個意思。」，他伸手想抓住Connor的手臂，但對方抽開了手。

突然間，Connor瞪大了雙眼，似乎瞬間瞭然了什麼，受傷的神情在他臉上短暫閃現，在消逝後變回木然。「我先走了。」，他喃喃著起身。

Evan的世界正以令人難以承受的速度旋轉著，他的呼吸變得急促而不勻稱，指甲在施力之下幾乎要嵌在桌面裡，腦內一次又一次不斷地回放著他們的對話，然而即使他再怎麼努力，依然無法理解。 _ 為什麼Connor這麼生氣？ _ 天啊，Evan知道自己就是個專門搞砸事情的廢物，但他從來不曾在這麼短的時間把人弄得這麼生氣，他根本不知道這一切怎麼會發生。

但其實……他知道。

不論他們是多好的朋友，不論他們在一起有多開心，他都沒辦法改變Connor的人生，他沒辦法抹除他的家庭問題，沒辦法讓流言蜚語消失，更沒辦法讓他在信中描述的那些傷痛痊癒。

他們也許能有些愉快的時光，但接著現實就會蜂擁回來奪走Connor的笑容。那些導致Connor在原本的時間線中自殺的因素不會因為Evan成了他的朋友就消失，如今發生的事情就是證據。

或者，Evan也許只是反應過度了，但過去的這兩個月真的對他造成了相當嚴重的壓力。無時無刻恐懼著他的新朋友可能死去， _ 再加上 _ 認知到自己生活在一個不同的時空所帶來的窒息感，這些感受讓他每天都處於極度的緊張不安當中。這種壓力任誰都難以忍受，更別提一個患有焦慮症的十七歲男孩了。

因此，當Evan感覺到淚水滾落他的臉頰時，他絲毫不感到意外。 _ 這早晚都會發生的 _ ，他在心裡告訴自己。讓他意外的是，Connor忽然在他身旁坐下，抓住他的肩膀說著些「天啊Fuck」、「Hansen，看著我」、「他媽的我該怎麼做」和「快呼吸」之類的話。

_ 對了。呼吸。 _ Evan完全忘了這回事。

不斷反覆的深呼吸好像持續了一輩子，他才總算又找回了說話的能力。他的狀況還是不太好，但絕對比剛剛進步多了，而且Evan不打算說謊，Connor口裡始終重複著安撫的字句確實很有幫助。他用手背擦去淚痕，嘴裡模糊地低唸著一個支離破碎的道歉。

「你沒有什麼好道歉的。」，Connor低頭注視著自己纂起的雙手說道，長髮掩住他的面容，讓人看不清他的表情。「Fuck，Hansen我不是在生你的氣，我氣的是我家人。」，他顫抖著吸了口氣才繼續，「要是『我所能達到的渾蛋程度』上有1到10分，剛剛那連個1都稱不上，我不是刻意要——」，Connor停頓，搖搖他的雙手，「——把你弄哭。」

Evan的眼睛燥熱得像是要燒起來，他知道自己現在是在無理取鬧，他知道他反應過度了，但知道這些從來沒能防止他焦慮發作。

「天啊，這讓我重新思考了我們的事。」，Connor說出這句話時看起來非常沮喪，他的一隻手掌使勁揪住自己的頭髮，氣力大到指節都泛白了，「也許我們不該當朋友，這樣對人亂發火對我而言是常態，你也知道——」

「拜託不要離開我！」，Evan大叫，或著至少他試圖叫出聲來。

他的話語短促又嘶啞，幾乎難以辨識，在他極力保持呼吸平穩時，一口氣堵在喉嚨，讓他陷入一串咳嗽。

隨著他摀住臉再次陷入啜泣，眼淚重新溢出眼眶，鼻水流淌到他的上唇，被他憤怒地用手背抹開。

_ 真是丟臉。 _ 老天爺，他就非得無時無刻都這麼噁心又廢柴嗎？他簡直無法相信現在的情況，這還只是他跟Connor相處的第二天，他都有辦法把這給毀了。

「好啦、好啦，我不會的，拜託不要哭。」，Connor馬上向他保證，聲音裡有明顯可聞的一絲慌張。

他把Evan的手扯離他的臉，然後牢牢扣住，「我保證我會試著別這麼渾蛋，雖然我從我們剛開始說話就一直在克制，但看來我還要更努力一點。」，一個悲傷的笑聲然後是一段沉默，「拜託不要覺得這是你的問題，我的腦子有毛病不是你的錯。」

Evan的視線釘在地板上，靜靜地在淚水中抽氣，但當他回應時，他的語調柔和又平穩，「我有毛病也不是你的錯。」

_ 我在另一個時間線的經歷讓我理智脆弱也不是你的錯 _ ，這句話他沒說出口。也許有天他會告訴Connor，像是五十年之後，之類的，如果他們當時都還活著。

他們倆個的笑聲同時響起，笑了一陣子，Evan終於有勇氣抬眼看向Connor，他的藍眼睛裡又出現了昨晚的神采。

Connor溫和地笑著。

「好吧，我會補償你的。」，他們的手還緊緊相連，他順勢捏了捏，「我知道一間不錯的冰淇淋店。」

_ 我發誓，如果它叫做A La Mode…… _

「那、那間店叫什麼名字？」，他低聲地問，心理上準備好要聽見那個「他們以前一起去吃過冰」的破地方。 _ 老天。 _

「好像是…… _ 墮落者的末日 _ ？」

嗯……好吧。

_ 這 _ 完全不同於Evan的預期。

「好啦，別鄙視我，那其實是間未知生物主題咖啡廳。」

好吧，這實在太誇張了。Evan爆笑出來，覺得體內僅存的一點焦慮都完全消失了，「當然會是這樣的地方，我是在期待什麼啊？」

Connor笑得更開，「我可不能辜負我的名聲。」，他說著鬆開Evan的手掌，盤起雙手。

「就我所知，並沒有關於未知生物宅Connor的謠傳， _ 目前還沒有 _ 。」，他放膽取笑道。

Connor咧著嘴，挑起眉梢，「會嗆人的Hansen，真是最怪異的未知生物。」。

「不要再耍宅了。」，Evan失笑，輕打他朋友的肩膀。他實在太高興他們可以回歸平常的拌嘴了。

「滿腦子都是陰謀論，聽不到你說話喔。」

他們傻笑了一會兒，然後面露微笑地望向彼此。一時間，Connor的表情摻上了些許的混亂，他撓著後頸站起身，一片暈紅染上臉頰，「可以的話，我想去洗個澡。」

「喔、喔，當然！不過我們的熱水有限時，五分鐘。」，Evan彆扭地解釋著。他知道這種事Connor八成不太習慣，他會介意嗎？

然而，事情好像不是他預想的那樣。對方只輕鬆地朝他束起拇指，然後離開了房間。

聽到浴室的門關上之後，Evan吐了口氣，肩膀也放鬆下來。

只要他們每次都能像這樣把事情講開，一切都會沒事的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所謂的「墮落者的末日」(Apocalypse of the Damned)其實是音樂劇Be More Chill中的一個電玩遊戲名XDDD


	5. 我在跟Hansen講笑話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他喜歡Connor和他在一起時的樣子，真正的他，不是為了Evan演出來的戲。
> 
> 他八成應該把這件事告訴他，因為Connor看來是真的對此一無所知。
> 
> 『我喜歡你真正的樣子』
> 
> 嗯，好吧，這聽起來可能有點太gay了。
> 
> 『不是想搞基』，他保險起見補充上。

說Evan Hansen焦慮得亂七八糟都算低估他了，但他沒想過的是，Connor Murphy也會和他一樣。

或是說，不全然一樣，但自從那次冰淇淋約會之後，他絕對有哪裡不太對勁。

_ 約會？不，什麼鬼啊，這個用詞不對 _ 。Evan暗想著，關上置物櫃的力道有些大過頭了。

置物櫃的門重重甩上帶來尖銳刺耳的噪音，讓他不禁皺緊了臉，有時候他太過專注於自己的內心獨白，動作會顯得過於急躁或粗暴。他深吸一口氣，努力不讓自己糾結於此，他現在還有更重要的事情要處理。

_ 譬如Connor Murphy _ ，Evan提醒自己，然後接續方才的思緒。

_ 是啊，Connor _ 。那個死去的少年，他的幻想朋友，如今真的成了他最好的朋友。那個總是在信上擠滿小塗鴉和髒話的少年。那個在凌晨三點和他互傳簡訊的對象，信息裡附上詭異未知生物或是樹木的照片，文字內容補充上「裸照送你」幾個字。即使到了現在，只要想起這些事，Evan就無法阻止笑意爬上嘴邊。

_ 真是呆子。 _

沒錯，這就是大家嘴裡惡名昭彰的Connor Murphy，一個癡迷於陰謀論的中二少年。

也正是這個人，讓他媽媽和Jared一致認定他戀愛了。

關於這件事……他現在寧可不去思考。

或是，近期內都別思考，近三十年內都不要。

事實是，Evan Hansen愛著他最好的朋友（一種完全不gay、柏拉圖式的愛，不管Jared怎麼說），但他們的相處還是像坐雲霄飛車，而且和他預期的不太一樣。

由於他在A時間線（Evan決定用這個詞稱呼Connor死去的原始時間線）花了許多時間和Zoe相處，他知道許多關於Connor的事。他知道Connor的情緒問題，他知道他如何對待妹妹和家人，他甚至知道他們二年級的時候，Connor有一次用印表機砸了一個老師，所以Evan以為他會是Zoe口中那個「暴躁的人渣」。

但他並不是。

在恐慌發作的事件之後，Connor就表現得很 _ 奇怪 _ 。前往咖啡廳的路途上很安靜卻很舒適，他們到了才發現，原來店名不是「墮落者的末日」，而是「學生餐廳」。

這名字……還是很古怪，但某方面來說更恰當一些。

Evan見了店名的差異便問Connor怎麼搞混的，而他的朋友亢奮地開口解釋。據說有人聲稱世面上存在一種使用量子技術製成的灰色橢圓形藥丸，它本該讓服用者變酷，卻會控制人們的大腦。Evan完全沒搞懂他在說些什麼，但看著Connor突然興奮起來的樣子，他真誠地笑了。

「說真的，老兄，有人說他們用那個把高中生變成殭屍，想想看那鬼東西出現在這會怎麼樣，我敢說Jared就會為了變酷吃那種東西。」，Connor說著咬了一口手上所謂的天蛾人冰淇淋。

這名字對一球普通的巧克力碎片冰淇淋而言有點酷過頭了，但話說回來，這也都是這間店主題的一部分。

「我不想質疑這個故事的真實性，但是——」，Evan翻了個白眼，把一勺香蕉甜點送進嘴裡，「你真的覺得他們有辦法瞞得過這種大事嗎？」

「當然他媽可以，如果政府都能瞞著我們外星人的事，那我打賭他們也掩藏了差點發生的殭屍青少年末日。」

Evan雙手盤起支在桌上，「所以這到底跟店名有什麼關係？」，他對上Connor的眼睛，然後突然爆笑出聲，因為對方的鼻尖上沾了冰淇淋。那個模樣簡直太可愛—— _ 等等，什麼。 _

「我臉上有東西對吧？」，Connor皺皺鼻子，拿了張餐巾誇張地抹過整張臉，Evan忍不住笑得更起勁了，「嗯，就是，這間店的兩個老闆他們其實——」

一個手機鈴聲打斷他們的對話，Connor做了個鬼臉把手伸進口袋。

「真的？」，Evan語調平板，「你的鈴聲是 _ Wake me up inside _ ？」

「你敢笑我就試試看。」，他裝出被冒犯的樣子，卻馬上又露出傻氣的微笑，但這抹笑意卻在他看見手機螢幕時消失無蹤。

_ 別又來了。 _

眉頭深鎖，Connor拒絕來電，又飛快地在手機上打了些什麼，他死咬著自己的嘴唇，嘆了口氣才又開口，「抱歉，總之，這裡的老闆——」

手機又響了，他低吼一聲再次拒絕。

「他們——」

又來了。

「 **去你的Zoe。** 」，Connor對著話筒吼完直接掛了電話。

隨著身體緊繃起來，Evan短抽了口氣，他凝神地看著Connor的指尖穿過他的長髮。突然，他停下動作望向Evan，恍然意識到了什麼似的，一絲恐懼爬上他的臉。

「我、我很抱歉，該死，我本來不想再讓你看到這種事的，天啊，為什麼我什麼事都得搞砸——」，Connor語帶結巴地唸著，直到他摀上自己的嘴，後續的字句聽起來含糊又慌張。有這麼一瞬間，一陣怪異的熟悉感朝Evan襲來，這份感覺他一時也說不清來歷，只覺得好像遇過現在的情況。

再次望進Connor流露恐慌的雙眼，他明白了既視感的來源。

這個場景。就像他在照鏡子。

Evan有點反胃。

「呃、沒、沒關係，Connor！」，想都沒想，他迅速抬手撫上Connor的手臂，而對方本能性地退開。

「抱……抱歉。」

「不、不，別在意，我知道你一定有你的苦衷，但是、呃……」，Evan鼓起勇氣問出接下來的問題，話都還沒說完就開始後悔自己的多嘴，「她不是只是……在、呃、在擔心你嗎？」

怒火焚過Connor的面容，然後又快速地熄滅，瞬間就被一個Evan熟知的表情給取代，但他認不出那是什麼，或是那為何這麼眼熟。

「我不想談這件事，我們不如……」，他嘆息，「……我不知道。」

空氣寂靜下來，Connor咬著嘴唇翻弄手上的湯匙。

好吧，Evan必須要做些什麼，而且他媽 _ 現在就要 _ 。

「我……我看了一部紀錄片！是關於，呃，樹和外星人。」，Evan基本上是用喊的，他的聲音又尖又急促，幾乎要喘不過氣，汗水從他的腋窩流下來。 _ 噁心死了 _ 。

「喔，真的？」，Connor問道，方才的興奮如今已經煙消雲散了，那個語調和聳起的肩膀……讓Evan有種太過孰悉的感覺。

雖然他努力想挽回這個狀況，但Connor最多只是心不在焉地彎彎唇角，而Evan也沒時間補救——吃完餐點後，Connor馬上提議他們各自回家，Evan邀請他去家裡也被拒絕了。

於是就這樣，自從那場「 _ 絕不是約會的咖啡廳聚會，我到底怎麼會想到這個詞，現在我晚上哪睡得著 _ 」的咖啡廳約會，一切就變尷尬了。

Evan知道Connor不是個暴躁的人渣，退一步來說，就算他是好了，他在Evan面前也焦慮到沒辦法這麼表現。

現在，每當Connor對什麼事情生氣了，他就會直接道歉，然後轉成一種很彆扭的態度。這股壓力也反映在他的外表上，他的指甲都被啃壞了，嘴唇也被咬得破皮瘀青，每次他們在一起他都不停拉扯自己的頭髮，有幾次，在他們放學後肩並肩前往Evan家的路上，他們的手撞到一起，然後Evan發現他的手就和自己一樣汗濕了。

這就是Evan這麼難過的原因——他認得Connor的這種行為模式，他認得焦慮到亂七八糟這種該死的感覺。

一開始，Connor看起來像是害怕在Evan面前生氣，但後來這演變成Connor似乎害怕 _ 待在他身邊 _ 。就連他的信都不對勁，他迴避所有負面話題，隱藏所有抱怨，徒留一個太努力想裝成別人的彆扭Connor。

問題是，Evan Hansen雖然愛他最好的朋友，但他討厭正面對峙，可以的話，他不想直接去問對方出了什麼問題，不過他還是希望他的朋友回來，因為Connor已經 _ 躲著他整整四天了 _ 。

Evan能做的也不多，Connor不希望在公共場合表現出他們是朋友的樣子，所以沒有在學校跟他說話這個選項，更糟的是，放學後找他也做不到——每次Evan試圖靠近，Connor就會用基本上是衝刺的速度逃往反方向。

他不回Evan的簡訊或是信，去Murphy家更是絕不可能，之前Connor曾明白地要他別不通知就突然過去。不過即使Evan得到邀請他也去不了，他沒辦法見Cynthia和Larry，還不行，那份罪惡感還徘徊著。

他最初對這個狀況的想法是 _ 喔不，他現在討厭我了，要不是他總算了解我有多廢，不然就是他知道A時間線的事情了 _ 。起先，Evan慌亂地哭了，但是一冷靜下來，他就開始花時間觀察Connor的行為，他猜到這一切可能跟Connor在恐慌發作事件之後的態度有關，於是決定要把自己的恐懼放一邊。他的朋友需要幫助。

幸運的是，每個禮拜五他們會一起上英文課。所以他就站在這裡，試圖在前往教室之前鼓起勇氣。他做得到。

是啊，他完全做得到，他想著眨了眨眼，這才意識到自己甩上了置物櫃的門之後，已經呆呆地盯著它至少三分鐘了。

_ 好吧，照這個進度，他唯一做得到的事情就是遲到 _ 。他轉身快步前往教室，總算趕在最後一刻到了。

他很少遲到，總是盡量避免在眾目睽睽下走進教室的酷刑，但這一次，那煎熬的十秒鐘很值得。

剩下最後的空位就在Connor旁邊。

如果有什麼徵兆能證明宇宙又給了他另一個機會，這必定是其中一個。Evan快速入座，拿出筆記本，然後在自己來得及退縮之前寫下他過去幾天一直想說的話。

用斗大的粗體字。

**『Connor。你他媽。怎麼。回事。』**

這大概不是聊天時最好的開場白，但絕對足以吸引Connor的注意。Evan把本子滑向右邊，撞上他朋友的手肘。

Connor皺著眉頭瞟了他一眼，才發現紙上的信息。

他的表情在害怕中扭曲，幾秒後他抓起了筆。

**『對不起。』**

筆跡非常顫抖，某種程度上比Connor的表情更確切地反映了他的心理狀態。

**『告訴我怎麼回事，我做了什麼？』**

**『沒什麼！』**

**『那是怎麼了？』**

Connor短抽了口氣，拿筆的手遲疑地懸在筆記本上方，一會兒才寫道， **『我害怕。』**

Evan的目光柔軟下來。腦海的某個部分注意到老師已經開始講課，而他們兩人都沒在專心。

**『也許你是害怕在我面前生氣？』**

**『你他媽是會讀心嗎？』**

他的腦內幾乎能聽見Connor開口說出這句話，Evan的嘴角忍不住抬起。

**『Connor…』**

**『抱歉』**

**『你以為我會因為這種事就不跟你當朋友嗎？』**

**『我不知道，或許吧。或者你會留在我身邊，直到我像對Zoe那樣對你，然後你會恨我一輩子』**

看著這些文字，他感到心臟頓疼。Connor真的是這麼覺得的嗎？他真的認為有任何事能讓Evan恨他嗎？

有半秒鐘，Evan考慮把這個想法說出口，但最後還是決定不這麼做。說出來似乎太噁心了些，就算以他的標準來說。

**『Connor，不會發生這種事的』**

**『我他媽才第一次跟你待在一起就把你弄哭了！！！』**

寫下那些驚嘆號的力道驚人，Connor的筆尖都刺穿了紙面，差點要把書頁給扯破。

**『那是過去的事了，我已經說了那不是你的錯』**

Evan四處張望了一會，想弄清楚同學們現在在做什麼。他和Connor已經放棄聽課了，但他現在（或是任何時刻都一樣，老實說）最不想要的就是在課堂中挨罵。

他的餘光注意到一個同學（Kurt？Chris？）正盯著他們瞧，當他們的視線相交，對方皺皺臉，給Evan一個怪異的眼神。

_ 他是他媽有什麼問題？ _

好吧，好吧，哇喔。他真的在Connor身邊待太久了。

說到這個……

**『我只是不想把這件事也毀了，就像毀了我人生中的所有事』**

Connor寫下這些字句時刺痛的神情讓Evan的心都要粉碎了。他知道那種感覺，為了取悅別人而費盡心神成為另一個人卻還是失敗的感覺，但他們之間不該是這樣。他喜歡Connor和他在一起時的樣子，真正的他，不是為了Evan演出來的戲。

他八成應該把這件事告訴他，因為Connor看來是真的對此一無所知。

**『我喜歡你真正的樣子』**

嗯，好吧，這聽起來可能有點太gay了。

**『不是想搞基』** ，他保險起見補充上。

Connor一下大笑出來，笑聲在安靜的教室裡大聲得嚇人，讓一些同學驚得一震，突然間在場的每雙眼睛都定在他們身上，Evan幾乎都能感覺到同學們的視線在他背上燒出洞來。

他整張臉都脹紅了。

「介意跟我們分享一下笑話嗎，Murphy同學？」，Davies老師問道。幾個同學開始竊笑，他責備地瞪了他們一眼，又繼續上課。

Evan放在腿上的雙手感覺黏答答的，他不喜歡成為大家關注的焦點，不想讓自己出醜，不想害Connor被老師找麻煩——

筆記本的邊角戳到他的手臂。

**『抱歉，忍不住。』**

Connor伸手到桌下裹住Evan的手，他回應地輕捏對方，感覺一個強烈的視線刺穿他的後背。

_ 有人看著他們。 _

通常而言，發覺自己被注視會讓Evan極端不舒服，但這次他決定無視這件事。Connor比什麼都重要。

_ 等等。 什 麼 。 _

_ 好，哈哈，不如這樣吧，我們先，別想這事。對，好主意，先專注回覆Connor。 _

Evan緊張地按開手上的筆。

_ 就說些什麼來總結這次對話，說些能安撫他的話。 _

_ 譬如…… _

**『拜託，總之，當自己就對了，我要我的Connor回來』**

_ 太直白了。撤回撤回撤回。 _

一片殷紅在Connor臉上迅速擴張，他用手摀住嘴呆若木雞地望著Evan，好一會兒才寫下：

**『你簡直要害臊死我，這麼可愛搞什麼鬼。』**

現在輪到Evan變得比番茄還紅，他的嘴唇無法克制地彎成一個大大的微笑。

然後Connor突然把後半段的文字劃掉，潦草地補上 **『不是想搞基』** ，而這就是Evan的極限了。他根本來不及摀住自己的嘴，笑聲便直接脫口。他嚇壞了，想蓋住自己的聲音，但一切都已經太遲了，大家的視線又回到了他們身上。

Davies老師清了清喉嚨。

「你也想跟我們分享一下笑話嗎，Hansen同學？」，他不悅地瞪著Evan，這次停下來等著回應。Evan覺得他的心跳達到了一個很危險的速率。 _ 喔該死喔該死—— _

Connor調整了一下姿勢，闔上他們寫到一半的筆記本，「抱歉，是我的錯，我在跟Hansen講笑話。」

震驚完全不夠形容大家的表情，整班的人呆然地盯著他們，好像Connor剛剛承認自己吞了一顆沐浴球。

老實說，Evan也差不多驚訝。這次他難得不介意那些視線，因為這是第一次Connor公開坦承了他們的交流。

Davies怒視他們一眼，最後惱怒地嘆了口氣。

「不要把笑話帶到我的課堂上。」

※

餘下的課過去了，而他們一個字都沒聽進去，當Evan掃了眼時鐘，看見只剩兩分鐘就下課了，他發現他得跟Jared借這堂課的筆記，而他自己的筆記本此刻完全被Connor侵占，對方還忙著把最後一頁塞滿一堆樹的塗鴉，這頁的頂端寫著 _ 為Hansen亮出「巨木」* _ 。

Evan純粹只覺得很開心，這堂課簡直是一團糟，但是至少他又能跟Connor說話了。

他們還有很多事情得討論，但那些都可以之後再說。

下課鐘一響，學生們飛快地離開，教室裡只剩下Connor、Evan，還有Chris(?)。Evan用力咽了口口水，朝那人睨了一眼，發現對方又在用詭異的眼神看著他們。

到底是怎麼了？他討厭Evan嗎？他討厭他們倆個嗎？他聽到了什麼傳言嗎？ _ 他—— _

一隻手掌握上肩膀，他扭頭看見Connor對著他微笑，對方眼裡閃著一絲不懷好意的色彩，即使他什麼都還沒說，Evan都知道自己接下來麻煩大了。

「想不想翹課？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *為Hansen亮出「巨木」出自網路上發起的一連串"Dicks out for Harambe"(為Harambe亮屌)的meme，關於一隻因為兒童誤闖動物園獸欄而被射殺的猩猩。


End file.
